madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Torbalan
Torbalan was one of the demon in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Like other demons, such as Drekavac, Vodyanoy and Baba Yaga, Torbalan was also an inhuman creatures that possessed ungodly powers. People weren't aware of him being a demon as he usually diguised himself as a human. His last human disguise was infamously known as General Lester who served under Prince Germaine and later defected to Prince Eliot. Character Information Appearance As Lester, in his human form, he is described to be a man in his late thirties. His true, demonic appearance is that of a giant humanoid monster with white skin, red eyes, sharp teeth and several horns. Personality A truly evil and immoral creature, Torbalan is a demon who kidnaps girls of his liking, rapes them and then just devours them. He also enjoys destroying anything in his path, just for the sake of amusement and lust. While Tallard Graham didn't knew of his true identity as a Demon, he was disgusted of what he did to countless girls. While indulging destruction, in his human form as Lester, he is also a very capable strategist under Eliot, as well as inspiring certain loyalty to those he recruits. History ---To be added--- Chronology Involvement in Asvarre Civil War As Lester, Torbalan was dispatched by Eliot to guard Fort Lux against Tallard Graham's led Asvarre Army and his new ally: Tigrevurmud Vorn and Olga Tamm. Revenge in Asvarre Seas War with Sasha and Death ---Coming Soon!--- Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' As a hulking demon, Torbalan was an extremely powerful monster. His brute strength being one of his most fierce traits, Torbalan can disperse shockwaves with just the mere movement of his arms, each one of these shockwaves seen thus far has even proven powerful enough to match Tigre's Black Bow when employing its own abilities, although Torbalan himself seems to imply with his disappointment that this has more to do with Tigre not yet having grasped that power fully. He quickly tears up his surroundings in this state, reducing rooms to wreckage and nearly destroying a ship when he is fighting right on top of it. He has repeatedly shown that no one Vanadis, or Tigre, alone can face him, as Olga and Tigre, and later Sasha and Eliza, were required to co-operate to varying extents to ultimately defeat him during the two battles that were pitted against him. *'Superhuman Endurance: '''Torbalan was extremely durable against any injuries. This is to the point of taking a direct shot from Tigre's Black Bow empowered by Olga's Viralt Muma and later emerging completely unharmed, although this likely has something to do with his regenerative powers too. He also has an uncanny tolerance for physical injury and pain, to the point where he almost completely seems to ignore it. *'Regeneration: During his fight with Sasha and Eliza, it becomes horrifyingly clear that Torbalan's most dangerous trait is the fact that he just will not stay down. His body regenerates swiftly from inflicted wounds, forcing Sasha to use all of her power and reduce him to dust, insuring he has nothing to regenerate from, just to finally kill him. He also once took a powerful blast from Tigre's Black Bow empowered by Olga's Viralt and is later seen to have survived. *'''Shape-Shifting: '''Like most demons, Torbalan was capable to shape-shifting to anything he wished. Using this, he can employ a human form to disguise himself to blend in and work amongst them. He frequently uses this on his horns to use them as weapons in battle * '''Master Strategist: Eerily, Torbalan was actually quite cunning while in human form, manipulating pirates and soldiers alike, and keeping them firmly in line, he was also cunning enough to recognize the strategies his enemies are likely to employ and prepares his defenses accordingly. He was also a fair judge of character, easily deducing which people can and which people can't live up to his expectations. Trivia * The name of Torbalan is the Bulgarian name for Sack Man/Boggyman from the Slavic legend. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Character Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Commander